creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheMajorAlex/5 Disgusting/NSFW Creepypastas
These stories are stories that are disgusting and/or generally not safe for work or life (NFSW/L). In order to qualify for this list, the story has to meet some of the following criteria: #Must have the NSFW tag on the Wiki. #The descriptions are disgusting and/or make people want to vomit. #Any pastas that are about sexuality or have anything sexual in nature. #Any pasta that you wouldn't want your boss catching you reading at work. #Doesn't have to be a bad story to qualify. This should go without saying, but this is MY OPINION. Feel free to leave some stories that I left out in the comments section. Links will be provided for every story in case you want to read them and not have it spoiled. These are in no particular order. Also, every story on here is NSFW. Viewer discretion is advised. 1. The Surgery The moral of this story is, "Don't torture and mutilate someone's daughter or you will get your dick cut off and you will also get tortured to the same degree as his daughter." This story is very well written but very graphic. I normally don't like excessive gore in Creepypastas, but for this one, the gore is the plot. I would reccomend this story to anyone who's not at work and has the stomach to read it. Sidenote: You will feel the pain of the victim as you read the story. 2. Cure for Cancer Have you ever looked at your erection and said, "Wow, that sure is glistening."? In this story, the protagonist finds himself with a girlfriend. However, he decides to give her cancer after she wants to break up with him. When he sees her in the hospital, he decides to cure her cancer, so he brings her to his own lab. However, she just gets even worse cancer and starts to turn into a monster. He then fondles the monster, gets a (and this is a word for word quote from the story) "glistening erection," and dies. Overall, I thought the story was underrated classic. And that wasn't a joke; it's actually well written and very creative. 3. Dirty Movie Dog rape. That's all I have to say about this story. 4. Memoirs of a Cam Girl - Series With a title like this, it really shouldn't be a surprise that this is NSFW. The first part, especially, is a bunch of transcripts from a cam girl's sessions of stripping naked in front of hairy, old men. The spooky part is that there's a masked man who kills people on the camera. The protagonist embarks on the most ridiculous journey I've ever seen in a creepypasta (or any story in general) to save his girlfriend from the masked man. However, that's not to downplay the story. While ridiculous and not scary or creepy in any fashion, it's still an underrated classic, in my opinion. The second part wasn't really that good, though. 5. Normal Porn for Normal People If you haven't heard about this one, I don't know what rock you're living under in the creepypasta community. Personally, this was of the first creepypastas I learned about and heard narrated. It's not a bad story, but some of the videos get a little bit weird, such as the obese mime or the guy licking the washing machine. Like I said, you should have probably have read this by now, but the link is there just in case. Conclusion There are tons more NSFW pastas I didn't put in. There were also some that didn't technically have the NSFW tag but had some pretty NSFW parts. If you really want to, you can leave a story, either your own or someone else's, that you think should have been on the list. Category:Blog posts